Snowstorm
by butterflylion14
Summary: Both Karla and Saul are held hostage as revenge for the Kelly's arrest. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Home early:

Karla's P.O.V:

I grinned as I stepped into the house, letting the heat rush over me as I closed he door. It was December the twenty first, two days until Christmas- my favourite time of year. The snow had fallen on the ground heavily and I had skied to my heart's content, well, until my classes had ended and I was shivering so much I looked ill and had been forced to come home.

I flicked the radio and listened eagerly for more snow:

"-And the town of Denver and all those surrounding it is set to be hit by more snow during the week, slightly heavier and causing more danger on the roads. We would advise you to wrap up warm with freezing temperatures of minus twenty. Stay safe, stay warm and we'll see you tomorrow with another update. That's it for the weather today, over aaaand out to you Bruce." Said the weatherman, I grinned and flicked the radio off.

If it snowed tonight, the boys and I could have a decent snowball fight. Of course Sky would have to come along, at least then I might have fighting chance, especially if it was girls versus boys like last time. Pouring water into the coffee maker, I heard a small thud from behind me. Shocked, I spun round, my eyes darting around looking for the source. I took a couple of steps forward, my bare feet tapping on the wooden floorboards.

"You know you really should wear socks if it's going to get that cold, sweetheart," said a voice. I jumped and spun round, a grin appearing on my face.

"Saul! You scared me." I whined and elbowed him playfully. He caught my wrists and pulled me closer to him, a smile appearing on his tanned face. I pouted and he kissed my forehead.

"Better sweetheart?" He asked. I nodded and darted away.

"You can make me coffee now!" I grinned impishly and swung myself up onto the side board to watch.

"I don't think so," Saul said with a smile.

"Yeah, you scared me so you can make me coffee."

Saul shook his head and walked towards me. I tensed and wriggled away, giggling at the same time.

"Saul go away! No don't! I'm sorry, really I am." I shrieked as Saul's hands found my waist and he began to tickle me. I shrieked with laughter and squirmed but he held me fast. Damn you for being taller than me, I moaned in my head at him.

Not my problem sugar, he replied. And then he kissed me softly on the lips and I instantly melted. He began to pull away but I locked my arms around his neck holding him there. He stepped closer to me, nudging my legs apart so he could stand between them and pulled me tight against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. Fireworks seemed to go off and I kissed him deeper until I was breathless.

I smiled and muttered "forgiven." Then I met his eyes and he offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me down off the sideboard.

I landed on my heels and stumbled backwards. My eyes closed as a new vision overpowered my view. I felt a pair of hands catch me and lift me up, stopping me hitting the floor. My eyelids fluttered and I struggled to focus on what was happening:

It was white, too white or maybe a blur of other colours. Too many people were making too many decisions, all at once. There was confusion and panic as the vision changed, twisting and turning until my stomach churned as well. I sucked in breath and dived deeper into the vision.

"Uhh!" I gasped and sat up almost banging heads with Saul. He had carried me to the sofa; I was lying with my head on his stomach and his arms were wrapped around me. A loud clanging pain began in my head, like someone had dragged their nails down a chalkboard. I sighed and closed my eyes wanting relief from the pain. I opened them again, but they fluttered closed before I could see anything. I winced and sighed before slipping away into a darkness that I could not wake up from.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up:

Karla P.O.V:

It was dark when my eyes opened after what seemed like forever. I hadn't moved from my previous position on the sofa. I shifted around and blinked furiously as my eyes adjusted to the light. The pain in my head was still there, but not a sharp stinging pain, more like a dull ache now. I slowly sat up and looked around. I flinched as a queasy feeling entered my stomach, making it churn. There was noise from the kitchen but that was all, as though the world had for once, been shut down, like I was the only one left.

"Saul," I muttered weakly. "Saul" I called louder. I heard footsteps and then he was there; my rock, my best friend, my soul mate, kneeling next to me. I shivered and wriggled my toes.

"What's up sugar? You okay now? I know what made you collapse? Do you feel ill?" He asked, leaving me no time to answer. I blinked and moved closer to him, wrapping my arms around his muscular frame. I shook my head against his shoulder, trying to lose the queasy feeling. Saul sighed and lifted me up again, sitting down on the sofa with me on his lap. He began to stroke my back and kissed my forehead.

"Saul," I whimpered, the pain was getting worse now. I shuddered and forced myself to look at him. But I couldn't raise my head; it seemed heavy, so I dropped it back down on his shoulder. He stopped stroking my back and reached up for my head, cupping my chin he lifted it upwards and kissed my lips.

"What's wrong, sugar, please tell me. What is it?" Saul was begging now, his warm brown eyes full of worry.

"I don't feel well. My head hurts and my stomach feels funny and-" Saul cut me off.

"Okay, sugar, okay. Its fine, it's okay. Slow down." He soothed and brought one hand to my forehead and then both my cheeks. A worried shadow flickered across his face but he smoothed it out as he looked back to me.

"What?" I asked. "Saul, tell me, what?" I kneeled on his lap and shook his shoulders desperately. Saul didn't act like this, he wasn't a secretive person, well, apart from anything concerning me, like Christmas presents and birthdays and surprises. I wobbled and would probably fallen off, if he hadn't of caught me and brought me back to his chest firmly.

"That vision you had," Saul began "what was it off?" he asked. I was on top of Saul with my head on his chest; his arms were firmly wrapped around my waist, slightly tighter than normal. I traced circles on his chest and shook my head sadly.

"I don't know, it was a blur; too many decisions and people. I tried to look further, but-"

"But you collapsed." Saul murmured for me. I gave a small smile. "You shouldn't try to go that far in your visions, you know that." He chided gently and I felt like crying.

"I forgot I didn't see it coming." I muttered. Then I saw the irony of it and began to laugh. Then Saul caught on and started to laugh to, before he kissed me gently on the lips and I lost all control again. he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

"Well," a cold soulless voice snapped, breaking us apart. "Isn't this touching? You know the drill O'Halloran. Two Benedict's for the two of ours."


	3. Chapter 3

Hostages:

Saul P.O.V:

I leapt up and stood in front of Karla, blocking her from the intruders view. One of them, a greasy haired overweight man smiled and I could see the gaps where he had lost teeth in fights. I heard a whimper from behind me and spun round to see the second, named O'Halloran, had Karla's thin wrists locked painfully behind her back to stop her from moving. A fat tear escaped her wide dark eyes and I had to restrain myself from going over there and starting a fight. I turned back to the first guy.

"Let her go." I snarled and he smirked. I walked towards him and squared him up. If it came to a fight, which I'm sure it would, I would probably have no chance, especially if he had a gun. "You heard. Let my wife go, now." I said coldly.

"Don't Saul, just leave it!" Karla shrieked. "Let me go!" I turned back to her, a fixed look on my face. There was something odd about the way she was standing, like he had something pressed against her back. She wriggled a bit and got two steps away from me before he dragged her back to his chest. She whimpered again and another tear slid down her cheek.

"We got ourselves a feisty one here, O'Halloran. I like 'em feisty." The greasy haired monster stalked towards Karla, a slight limp slowing him down. My anger flared as he cupped her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. I took another step towards Karla.

"She's pretty to, lovely hair and eyes, beautiful eyes." He murmured before brushing her chin away and stalking towards me.

"Okay Benedict this is how it rolls, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, two Benedict's for the two of mine your foolish sons put away." I heard that somewhere before, but I couldn't pinpoint it.

He was right though, Karla was undeniably beautiful. Her hair was long, dark chocolate coloured and curled slightly at the bottom. Her lower lip was slightly larger than the upper one, leaving her with a permanent pout. But her eyes were the most beautiful; dark wide brown orbs surrounded by long smoky lashes that had the power to turn even the coldest man's heart.

"Give me Karla." I replied coldly, glaring at him.

If looks could kill…, Karla said sweetly in her mind. I half smiled and replied; only for you sugar, only for you.

"Tie her up, O'Halloran." Fat guy commanded. Karla shrieked and wriggled as he dragged her to the kitchen.

"Wait, wait." I called. Fat guy held up his hand and looked at me. O'Halloran stopped and even Karla was still.

"What do you want? If it's money, I got money, just let her go, please?" I begged, I couldn't live without Karla, I couldn't. But if they laid a hand on her then I would kill them both.

"It's not money I want Benedict, but your pleas are so touching, it's just a pity they couldn't touch a heart of stone like mine."

I looked at Karla who was looking slightly sickened. "Saul he's got a gun!"

O'Halloran tutted and jerked her by the arm so that she was facing him.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut honey," he pulled out a loaded gun and held it to her waist; she gasped and looked at me with horror. Something flowed from Karla to me but it was too quick and fast to sense the danger. That was until I heard the gun click.

"Please don't shoot her, kill me instead, please I'm begging you. Just give her to me, please. We'll sit over there, in the corner, we won't do anything, take what you want. Please just don't hurt her." I gabbled quickly. O'Halloran rolled his eyes and I turned my gaze to the other man.

He shook his head. "Okay, we'll give you your girl, but you sit there, don't talk, don't move, you do what I say. Ignore O'Halloran, he's just for show." He turned away and walked to the kitchen table, grunted, then sat down. "O'Halloran." He commanded.

Looking disappointed, O'Halloran dragged Karla towards me and then thrust her into my arms. Karla stumbled and I caught her, but not before shooting O'Halloran a furious look.

I tugged Karla gently towards a corner, left empty for the Christmas tree, sat down the pulled her into my arms and began rocking her back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you Momo16 who was my first reviewee! Luv ya! And in answer to your question, all will be revealed. Just be patient and stick with me, yeah?

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Finding Sky and any recognisable characters.

Blind:

Saul P.O.V

"I'm trying Saul!" Karla whispered, frustrated for the third time in an hour. She shook her head violently and I caught her shoulders trying to get her to stop; she could hurt herself if she did that. For the past hour we had both been trying to get in contact with the boys or Sky, but no avail. So as a last resort Karla had turned to trying to visualize the future, so far it hadn't worked and the frustration was taking its toll.

"Hey!" snapped O'Halloran. "What did he say about talking?"

The overweight greasy haired man whose name was Brady Logan (something O'Halloran had accidently let slip) chuckled and, from what I could hear, began to limp towards us.

"O'Halloran," he said with a smirk, fat cigar dangling from his mouth and his face unshaven. "The lovebirds have spent enough time together, tie 'em up."

"My pleasure," O'Halloran gave Karla a sickly smile and Karla shifted closer to me; I slid an arm around her protectively.

"O'Halloran," Brady added as O'Halloran came closer. "Gag the little one; I have had enough of her chit chat."

Karla turned to me, widening her eyes and I could see the outrage within them. Karla might be tiny, I admit, and she doesn't stop talking, not even to take breath, but so far since Brady and O'Halloran's arrival, she hadn't said much, hardly anything really, so wasn't gagging her going a bit too far?

I tapped her nose with my finger. "I've always said you talk too much."

Karla sighed, her face dropping and I felt guilty. "Hey, you know I'm joking don't you." Karla didn't respond; her eyes still wide and her face blank. I knew the signs. "Karla?"

I rarely called her Karla anymore. It was always 'sugar' or 'sweetheart' or 'baby' if I was really worried, but rarely Karla. She blinked back into focus and shook her head a little. I cupped her chin and kissed her pouting lips.

"What sugar?" I asked gently.

"I still can't see or talk to them." She murmured and then after a moment's thought said; "my head hurts now."

I grinned and kissed her lips again.

O'Halloran snorted and gripped Karla's arm. I tensed and looked coldly at O'Halloran. The threat was clear: hurt a single hair on her head and I will kill you.

"It's okay sugar. I love you." I soothed as she began to struggle again. She stopped and looked directly into my eyes. She bit her lip, and then kissed me. Then she was gone. O'Halloran pulled her to the other side of the room, pushed her into a chair.

"Hey," I called out and though he didn't stop tying her wrists behind the chair, I knew he was listening. "Be careful with her."

I made no comment as O'Halloran tied me to a chair and then tied my wrists. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice. I kept turning the same questions over in my mind; who were they? What did they want? Why us- though I was certain it had something to do with Trace or the FBI or something along those lines. And my worst; when they realised we couldn't exactly do anything to change what had happened, would they kill us?

Speaking of Trace, and the rest of my sons, why in the name of God did they decide today to ignore us. Either that or they were behind it all- something I was seriously doubting, besides, it wasn't April fools for another three months. I focused and tried linking with Trace again; nothing- just crackles. I looked up and met eyes with Karla.

Same problem? I mouthed. She nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes again. I kicked the chair to get Karla's attention before she sank too deep into a vision. When she looked at me furiously, I shook my head. If Karla carried on the way she was going she would probably collapse again and if wasn't there, who knows what would happen.

I don't want you to collapse again, I mouthed when she looked confused. Karla shook her head.

Then she looked at me curiously as though I was suddenly bright green and had webbed feet.

Karla began to kick the chair to get O'Halloran or Brady's attention. I looked at her tiny bare feet and her glittery pink nails, from when she had forced me to sit with her and watch. Damn, I wish I could just get over there and stop her from hurting herself. Damn I would sit with her every day and watch her paint my nails if it meant she wouldn't have come home early today.

"For pities sake, would you shut the hell up?" roared Brady and Karla flinched. "I'm trying to work, now will you please just be quiet…" he trailed off as Karla wriggled and pointed her foot at either me or behind me. Muttering curses under his breath, Brady limped over to her point of view and looked where she was pointing.

"So it's your soul mate? What else is new?" he snapped.

"I think she's trying to tell us something." I suggested and Karla nodded.

"I don't give a damn Benedict," then he jerked the gag away from her mouth and snarled; "Well? What is it you want to tell us then? If your soul mate is right."

Karla breathed in deep. "Look, snow! It's snowing!" she grinned and laughed. Then she stopped and looked daggers at Brady. It was the same look Karla had when she lost a bet or struggled with something.

"It's you." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Second review! I'm sooooooo happy! Thank you so much Momo16, you keep me going. I'm guessing I had better stop chatting and let you have the story here you go!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Finding Sky, or any recognisable characters but I do own Brady Logan.

Speak your mind 

Karla P.O.V:

"It's you," I repeated for the second time.

Logan gave a short dark laugh and turned towards me, his eyes narrowed accusingly.

"It is you, you're the one who cut off the ties and the links between Saul and I, we can't contact our sons either, and I can't even see the future! I know what you want, and we can't help you, you have to go to the FBI. Holding us hostage won't change anything. In fact it will make everything ten times worse." I was crying now, the tell tale tears leaking down my cheeks.

There were footsteps and someone crouched in front of me. Logan, I guessed, I could smell his tobacco stained breath. I slowly raised my eyes and met with his cold fishy grey eyes. I shuddered and tried to look away. He let rip a chilling laugh and backed away.

"Well done, little honey. Hear this O'Halloran? She worked it out, now she knows that her knights in shining armour won't save her and it's all because they can't hear her speak." Logan and O'Halloran laughed loudly, so loudly it seemed fake. I rubbed my hands together to try and get some warmth into them. That weatherman was right about the snow, but got the time wrong. And if it was snowing that heavily now, and the temperature was going down, who knows what would happen when it got to later tonight. I held back a bitter laugh. If we survived until later tonight.

"Well honey, now you know our secret, we're gonna have to-" Logan began, but he was cut off as a loud police siren began to pierce the air, then another followed, and another. I gasped and looked at Saul with delight in my eyes. He gave me a grin and I rubbed my hands together again. The ropes seemed looser than before so I began to pick at the knot with my nails.

"Oh, no, honey, we can't let you do that. Else you might try to run; you see you really are hostages now. Those cops might just comply to our demands now O'Halloran, let's see if we can't take this little one along, she has spirit and I think she might grow on me." Logan muttered with a smile. I frowned and looked over at Saul, almost laughing out loud when I saw his face.

Saul, to be honest, looked so angry and disgusted I thought something might explode, however he still managed to looked undeniably good looking. There was no denying it, I thought he was the best looking man in the world and unfortunately so did every other woman in Wrickenridge. Okay, apart from Sky and Sally, every other woman fancied Saul. Not fair, why can't they see he's taken? It's not that hard, we're practically joined at the hip. I stop mid rant to focus back on Saul. He seemed to calm down a little as Logan and O'Halloran walked away from me, back into the kitchen to discuss their next move to setting their friends free.

I tugged at the last bit of rope and my hands were free, reaching up to pull the gag off from around my neck. I stood shakily and took a tiny step forward. Nothing, just the low murmurings of our captors and the sound of my breath, they didn't even turn around to check on me or Saul. I dared another step forwards and another, then another until I was by his side again. I kissed his cheek as I reached for his bound hands. My hands shook and I fumbled a bit, but all went well.

"God, you're amazing." He mumbled as I slid onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. His hands found my waist and pulled me tighter to him, before twisting slightly so that I was behind his chest and couldn't see anything more.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked. I shook my head and kissed him.

"Baby," he pulled away. I ignored him and kissed him again. I didn't want to think about anything, I just wanted to lose control and forget everything like I had done before all of this.

"Baby stop. It's okay." His hands forced my head back.

"Please Saul," I sounded almost feverish as I begged him to just help me forget everything. I needed to forget, I needed him. "Please?"

He sighed and I searched his eyes for something, anything that might give me a clue, an answer. He slowly brought my face to his and I was lost again, stuck in the moment, everything passed so quickly yet slowly at the same time. I shivered and lent in closer. Saul held me tighter, deepening the kiss. i was breathless but couldn't stop. His hands slid to my hips and…

BBRRIINNGG!

Then the telephone went off.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: heloooooooo, back again with my sixth chapter, oh yeah, I'm on a roll! Loving the reviews, Momo16! Keep 'em coming please!

Disclaimer: I Uhh… obviously don't own Finding Sky or any recognisable characters else I would not be writing fan fiction, I would be writing more Finding Sky books myself.

Teardrops

Saul P.O.V:

The phone rang and rang. It didn't stop. I was about to answer it when a snarling voice said: "Don't even think about it." Brady limped past us and yanked the phone to his ear.

"Well," he snarled. "Who the hell is this?" then silence, more talking, more silence as he listened to whoever was on the phone. I pulled Karla further away until she was completely concealed behind me and placed a hand on her waist to hold her there, Karla had a sneaky way of shifting forwards whenever I was trying to hide or protect her. I swear, if she moved forwards now, while he still had that gun, I would tie her up myself and chain her to the wall. She shifted and I tightened my hold on her.

"No, you can't have the hostages! If we give you the hostages then there wouldn't be a point to this ransom. You know what we want Benedict! Either give it to us or pay the price." And with that Brady slammed the phone down and limped back to O'Halloran.

It was about half past seven at night. Karla and I had been held hostage for a total of at least seven hours. It was dark, below freezing temperatures and the only sounds were the continuing police sirens and the low murmur of Brady and O'Halloran's voices. I felt a small hand grip mine and glanced down unhappily. Karla looked up at me with a small smile. I kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around me comfortingly, lent her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Tired sugar?" I whispered. She nodded against my shoulder and I chuckled, leaning back against the wall and pulling her onto my chest.

"Love you," she mumbled, and I smiled into the darkness.

"Love you to sugar." I brushed a couple of strands away from her face, she sighed contentedly, so I continued the movement.

"When we get out of here," I told her. "I'm going to take you on holiday, somewhere hot and sunny. Just us," I stopped and looked down at her, she shifted and sat up.

"I might hold you to that." She half whispered, with a smile. I met her eyes and she looked down shyly, still smiling. I grinned and pulled her so she fell on top of me, with a squeal. I held back a laugh and covered her mouth with my hand, trying to hush her before…

"For pities sakes! Why can't you shut up for one minute?" O'Halloran yelled as he stormed into our midst. I stood, pulling Karla up at the same time and quickly pushing her behind me. He laughed a sour laugh and walked towards us, with a sickly smile.

"Come on, sugar, I'm not anything to be afraid of, am I sugar?" O'Halloran asked. Karla scowled and stepped forwards, despite my frown. She looked back at me and looked him in the eyes.

"Only Saul is allowed to call me sugar. You have no right to call me sugar, honey or anything else you feel like calling me. Now go away." She said as menacingly as she could. If the boys were here they would be shaking in their shoes, but not O'Halloran. I smiled proudly and tugged her back to my side. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. I ruffled her hair and glared at O'Halloran. O'Halloran laughed and then Brady came limping down, his boot tapping on the wood.

"What's going on here?" He asked looking Karla up and down with a greedy look in his eyes. I pushed her slightly behind me and glared at him too.

"Sugar, over here is giving us orders: telling us what not to call her and where to go." O'Halloran explained. Brady smiled; Karla shivered. I took a step backwards, pulling Karla back. I wanted her as far away from those men as I could get her. O'Halloran muttered something incoherent. They caught on to my idea and O'Halloran darted forwards and knocked me up against the wall. I choked and hit my head. Brady snatched Karla's wrist and pulled her out of the corner she had backed into, gripping her arm so hard she cried out in pain. O'Halloran raised his fist and before I could realise what was happening, punched me on the nose.

"Tie this one up again O'Halloran," Brady said tiredly; Karla was shrieking and yelling for all was worth, she kicked out and caught his damaged leg with her bare foot. He yelled in pain and through her to the floor. Karla fell back and smacked her head on the corner of the coffee table. I shook my head, expecting her to bounce up again.

She didn't move.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Theme song for the chapter- Cannonball by Little Mix. I heard it and it made me think of Karla's reaction to dying, if she is dying. Ouch! I'm evil leaving it on a cliffy. Sorry it's so short but…what else could I say?

Disclaimer: I dont own Finding Sky, but I do own Brady Logan.

Darkness:

Karla P.O.V:

Dying does not happen the way they tell you. They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes like a movie screen, thay say it's painless, easy, calm. You fall into a dreamlike state, and then you drift away, like falling asleep. Only this slumber you can never wake up from.

But this…was different. It was dark, as though someone had blacked out the sun, and cold, as though someone had sucked all the happiness from the world. There was so much pain; a dull ache in my head and a burning sensation in my back. There were no patchy memories to be seen, no conversations to be heard. If this is dying, then it isnt worth the wait. If this was dying, then it was a lot more painful than I had expected.

I cant move. It's as though I'm stone, frozen in this position like sleeping beauty. I can't speak, but the thoughts flow freely in my mind. It's getting colder now. I knew the temperature was going down. Or maybe this is just me dying. Maybe as you die, everything gets colder and more sad as the final moments go by.

I'm breathing slower now. I can feel my mind shutting down and my body starting to relax, like I'm about to go to sleep. Well, in a way, I am. Only I just wont wake up. I'll never see Saul again, nor Trace or Uriel, Victor or Will, Xav or Yves or Zed. I'll never see Sky or any of my friends again. I'll never laugh again. I'll never see the rest of my sons grow up and meet their soul mates. I want Saul. I dont want to die alone. Why isnt he here? He's always been there, since the first day we met, he's never let anything hurt me. And now I'm dying. Slowly but surely.

A pair of hands lift my body off the ground. Saul. He's here, it'll be okay now. Everything is okay when Saul's here; he always knows what to do. He'll make everything okay again.

The hands move. No! He can't leave me on my own. He promised, right there when he asked me to marry him, he said I'd never be alone, said he'd never let me go, said he'd keep me safe.

There are voices, slurred, as though they've been drinking. And anger. So much anger. They're yelling now. Saul sounds so angry. He's never been angry at me, never shouted, never yelled. Sure he's yelled at the boys. But he's never yelled at me.

I cant stay awake now. It hurts too much. I want to laugh. Saul's always said I'm not good with pain and he's right. I stub my toe and I can't help the tears that I cry. Oh God, I love him so much. I love him so much.

A hand strokes my forehead and instantly relaxes me though the unanswered questions still float around in my head. I breath silently and I'm ready, I feel like I'm ready. Ready to let go. I smile inside as my body begins to shut down, once and for all…


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hey! Sorry, i've just been so busy, i havent had time to update so i'm giving you guys (my lovely readers) a christmas treat early! I will write the first oneshot for my new series of oneshots for Karla and Saul, update another two on my Kebi and Amun story, and write this update for this story before xmas. Then I'll do the same after\during xmas! Okay? On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Sky, or any recognisable characters.

Easy as Breathing:

Saul P.O.V:

God she looked so beautiful, just lying there, hands clasped beneath her head, looking so innocent. She sighed a little and I brushed her hair away from her face, to look at her properly. Her face was delicately streaked with mascara tears and a small lump was beginning to form on the side of her head from where she hit it. I kissed her forehead and resumed stroking her cheek.

Karla was unconscious. I knew that. She wasn't dead. She was breathing softly and her heart was beating gently. She had just hit her head. That was all. She was going to be okay.

"She'll be fine, nothing to worry about." A gruff voice sounded from the doorway. I frowned and stood, turning towards the voice. Brady stood there, the very same man who had caused her to be like this.

"How dare you stand here and tell me she is going to be okay, when you were the one who pushed her in the first place! She could have been seriously hurt, or worse, killed! It probably wouldn't even matter to you if she did die one less hostage, more to bargain with! Why are you even doing this? What do we matter to you?" I roared.

The previous events and now this happening to Karla had just built up until I exploded. Well, rather Brady or O'Halloran than Karla.

I couldn't yell at Karla. Not from the first day I met her, I couldn't see her cry or have anyone yell at her. If anyone did I'd be right to her defence. I hated the way her face would slowly crumble until she couldn't fight tears any longer and I had to just pull her into my arms. It had gotten worse as the boys grew older and the fighting started. Karla could yell at the boys for doing wrong without a hint of sadness, but the moment we were alone, the tears would come and she let it all out, she even once said she was a terrible mother. It had taken me hours to stop her thinking like that.

I drew breath and continued: "Just go why don't you, just leave us alone. We didn't put any of yours away in jail. We had nothing to do with it."

"But you did Benedict. Your sons put away my good friend Daniel Kelly, and his children away for a long time. Now I want them out of prison, and your sons want their parents back. It's an easy enough transaction; two Benedict's for the two of mine." Brady explained and I gasped involuntarily. The Kelly's? They had been responsible for Sky's kidnapping and- I sighed. Everything was starting to fall into place, make sense.

I heard a shuffle behind me and spun round. Karla was stirring, slowly waking up. The telephone rang again, but this time I ignored it, let Brady get it. My priority was Karla. I had to get her out before anything worse happened to her. I knelt back down by her side and rested my arm on her stomach, stroking her waist.

"Saul?" Her eyes opened a crack and looked for me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tight against me.

"I'm here baby, its okay." I soothed.

"My head hurts," she whispered, her eyes growing wider as she looked over me. "Are you okay? You didn't hit him did you?"

I laughed and she frowned. I stopped instantly. "No darling, I didn't hit him, I'm fine. But you head will hurt, you hit it rather hard baby." I held her back and looked her over. "You had me worried there sugar."

Karla smiled and I kissed her cheeks, then her nose, lips until she smiled. And when she did, my whole world lighted up again. I sat cross legged on the sofa next to her and pulled her onto my lap. She leant her head on my chest, gently tracing circles on my palm.

"It was so dark," she murmured. "I thought I was going to die."

"Don't be silly. You wouldn't have died, as if anyone would let someone as perfect as you die like that." I said quickly, to reassure myself as much as her. "Besides, I wouldn't have let you go." I reminded her and she laughed, like bells chiming.

"I was thinking of that promise."

"Mmm, when?"

"When I was unconscious, I kept thinking of you and the day you asked me to marry you."

"Why?" I asked, kissing down her neck as she answered. I hit a sensitive spot and she shivered. I kissed that spot again and she smiled. I went to kiss it but her hand slide over my mouth stopping me, so she could answer.

"Because you make me happy, and I love you lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and-"

"POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! DROP THE GUNS NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: So my xmas plan flopped. Oh well. Hope you had an amazing xmas everyone! I know i did! Momo16 your comments are great as always but don't get too comfortable yet, I have another twist in store for you! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I dont own Finding Sky.

The police ariving, me leaving and the issues in between:

Karla P.O.V:

I shrieked as a bullet whizzed past my head. Saul pushed us behind the sofa, bullets firing around us. I gasped and knocked my head a little on the wall. The police entering without notifacation has caused uproar among our house guests and we were suddenly on a battlefield. More of Logan's friends had entered through the back and had started rapidly firing bullets at everything and anything.

"Sorry sugar. Are you okay?" Saul murmured in my ear as he held me down in front of him. His eyes ran over me protectively, checking if I was hit. I nodded and dropped my head onto his shoulder. A loud bang went off and Saul hissed, pulling me closer. My head darted up in alarm to see a bullet shaped hole in the wall. I gasped. Saul turned his head in the direction that I was looking in and tightened his grip.

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears leaking. Saul frowned. Damn he noticed.

"Of course I'm going to notice." He said, looking over me worriedly. I blinked. "Dammit darling, why wouldn't I notice-" he flung me to the ground and covered me with his body as bullets rained over our heads. I flinched and he frowned, looking sickened with himself.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that. I can hear your thoughts again; Brady isn't concentrating on it hard enough. Are you hurt?" his dark eyes raked over me again. I shook my head and sat up a little. For a second, the bullets stopped and shouting erupted. I leaned forwards and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. He half grinned and wrapped me back in his arms.

"Oh, darling, it's going to be okay. I promise." He soothed.

"You know that holiday you promised me?" I muttered and he smiled, brushing his fingers over my arm.

"Yeah, thought on where you'd like to go?"

"Yeah, actually, I'd like to go to Greece." I said with a smile. He kissed my neck.

"Done," was his reply. I giggled and leaned back, putting my full weight against his hard chest.

"But I don't just want to relax; I want to see all the sights. The buildings and all that." I added quickly, knowing Saul would rather do that than watch me sunbathe and paint my nails. Saul smiled and I knew in an instant I was going to regret saying that.

A loud bang distracted us and Saul was doubled over, his face contorted with pain. I shrieked and cupped his face with my hands.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Did you get hit?" I was asking so many questions, I didn't realise a strong grip my other arm. Suddenly something cold and hard was digging into my back. I closed my eyes, begging for a miracle. I needed one to get out of this. Saul looked okay; I think he was just hit over the head with a gun or something.

"Okay, doll face, here's what we are going to do so that no one gets hurt. We are slowly going to walk out to the back door, get into the van and I'm going to drive us off. You are not going to struggle or shriek. Else I will kill you. If you're good, I might let the Benedict's have the body. How does that sound?"

O'Halloran didn't wait for me to answer; instead he began to drag me off. I kicked out and he gripped my neck in his vice like grip.

"Don't make me hurt you princess, I quite like you complete. Don't think Brady would like you broken up either."

Saul! I screamed in my head. I couldn't see anymore, the tears were falling fast, streaking my face.

Baby where are you? He replied. Oh lord he sounded so worried and angry.

I'm not angry at you baby, I could never be angry at you. Tell me where you are, please, I love you so much; just tell me where he's taken you.

Outside? I don't know. O'Halloran has me. I'm scared. We were outside, I knew that. I could feel the snow freezing my feet as he pulled me along. I started to cry and he snarled, throwing my body against the cold metal of a… van?

Shaking I got into the van, I was too tired to fight.

Mom? Mom, who has you? Where are you? That was Trace. I took a shuddering breath and coughed. The van was full of cigar smoke.

"Answer your son, princess; you won't be talking to him for a very long time." Brady Logan snapped. I froze. No wonder Saul could read my thoughts and talk to me in my mind; Brady hadn't been there. He had escaped during the gunfight and waited here. This was the plan all along. The gunfight had been the vision, the swirling colours and many decisions made by the police.

Sweetheart just answer me, it's going to be okay, I promise. We'll find you-

Saul's voice abruptly broke off and I choked on my tears. Brady Logan sat there, puffing on his cigar as O'Halloran drove the roaring van away. I kicked out at Brady and he caught my ankle and twisted it. I hissed in pain but refused to cry.

"Now sugar, last time you tried that you ended up unconscious. I don't think a second time in- what- a couple of hours is good for your health. Don't you agree, baby doll." He said with a sick smile.

I pulled my foot away and crawled as far away from him as I could get. It was only when I had my back firmly to Logan, did I finally let the salty tears fall.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Hey! I'm Baaack! Loving the reviews Momo16! Here we go next chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Sky.

Missing Saul:

Karla P.O.V:

I scowled and wiped away my tears. I hated them, hated both O'Halloran and Logan. We were in a warehouse now, a cold damp warehouse with grey walls and grey floor. Everything was grey. I wanted to go home, and spend the night arguing about stupid telly shows. I wanted to kiss all my boys goodnight then flop on the sofa with Saul, fall asleep on his chest and have him carry me to bed.

I dropped my head against the wall and sighed. A slight headache was buzzing round my head. I wriggled my toes. They were frozen. It was way colder here than at home. At least at home there was heating. Here there was nothing but a couple of chairs (O'Halloran and Logan got those) and a couple of broken crates. I suppose I should be grateful; I was still alive at least. I grimaced. There was a scraping of chairs and a large body kneeled in front of me. I looked up into the eyes of Logan.

"I want to go home." I murmured, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Now, now sugar, this isn't the time for tears." He said with a sick smile.

"I'm not your sugar, I'm Saul's sugar. He'll come and rescue me, you wait and see." I said coldly.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Just you wait and see. He'll come."

"Well now sugar, it's been hours, it's probably tomorrow. I don't think he's coming to find you, if he hasn't found you by now."

"Saul will come and rescue me. He loves me. You're talking rubbish." I retort.

"No, sugar, you're the one talking rubbish. Your knight in shining armour, as you so boldly describe your husband, isn't coming to find you. He probably thinks we've done him a favour, considering how annoying and troublesome you are-"

"Liar!"

"Stupid bitch," he muttered, grabbing my wrist with his fat sausage-like fingers tightly. He squeezed and I whimpered in pain. He laughed and let go, cupping my chin and running his fingers over my cheek. I shivered and squirmed, trying to get away.

He chuckled. "I'm nothing to be afraid of sugar." And with that he was gone.

I curled back into a ball, starting to cry. A clatter made me jump. I looked down and gasped, shaking and wiping away tears. It was there, my slightly scratched and paint chipped mobile phone. I almost laughed. It seemed so unreal. I looked over to O'Halloran and Logan; they were absorbed in the computer, with headphones on. I clapped my hands over my mouth but I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face. How stupid was I? I had my phone all this time in my hoodie pocket.

I turned the phone over in my hands. One call was all it took for the police to locate my phone via GPS. Thinking quickly, I dialled the number and prayed to God I pulled this off.

"Hello?" Saul answered. His voice made me want to cry. I took a shuddering breath.

"Saul-" I said, closing my eyes.

"Karla, sugar, darling are you okay? Oh God, tell me you're okay. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt."

I smiled. "I'm okay, my head hurts and my wrist too a little. I'm scared Saul, they're so mean. They said-"

There was background yelling and I stopped, trying to listen.

"Sorry, sugar. The boys are tracking your phone right now, we're coming to get you, baby, I promise. They said what? I didn't hear you."

"They said you didn't love me, and that you weren't coming to get me, and- oh Saul I miss you so much." I began to cry.

"Don't listen to them darling, of course I love you and I'd go to hell and back to get you, so don't you worry. I miss you to, more than ever. Don't cry, sugar, please, it hurts knowing you're crying and I can't do anything about it."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "I love you."

"Love you to, sugar."

"Has the locator thing worked yet?" I asked quietly. The tears had stopped and I began to feel calmer.

There was some conferring then: "Yeah, we've found you sugar, don't worry, baby, I'm coming."

"Well that's just wonderful isn't it? I love a happy ending."

I stopped short and dropped the phone. Logan was towering above me, a furious look on his face. O'Halloran darted forward, kicked my phone away from me and held his foot above it threateningly.

"Karla? Karla, answer me! What's going on?" Saul's voice yelled above the roar of an engine. I shrieked as O'Halloran slammed his foot down on it, crushing it in seconds. I stood slowly and began to back away.

Logan's face was purple as he came towards me. I closed my eyes and waited as his fist came towards my stomach.

Author's Note: its soooooo long, all for you Momo16. Sorry I took so long. I'm not so good at time keeping sorry. But please enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Here we go again! A double bill for you. Oh, and thanks Momo16, I didn't have it enabled but now I do. Okay, one more chappie after this and it'll be finished!

Disclaimer: I do not own finding sky

Rescued… Finally!:

Karla P.O.V:

Where was Saul? I needed him, now! Tears were already spilling from my eyes and I could barely see the fist that came straight for my stomach. I doubled over and gasped as the punches rained down on me. By the time he had finished my body was numb and shaking uncontrollably. He roared insults at me, told me to stop crying, that I had messed up all his plans. Well good. I didn't want to be a part of this anymore.

"Whoa, boss, don't kill her." O'Halloran muttered.

I raised a blurry eye to look at him. The punches stopped and I gasped for breath. Being momentarily forgotten, I began to back away. Unfortunately Logan realised I was gone and he spun round, eyes dragging over my body. I shuddered and moved backwards; he had the same idea and moved forwards. I hadn't realised this before; Saul was with me then, but both O'Halloran and Logan were about the same height of Saul, which made them a lot taller than my four foot nine.

I'm doomed.

Logan smiled. "Come on honey, I'm sure we can work this out. I don't want to hurt you more than I have to, maybe we could get to know each other, come to an understanding?"

How about no? Oh hell I knew what he meant, and there was no way I was doing that. I would rather die than sink to that level. For God's sake, where were Saul and the boys when you needed them?

"Okay honey," Logan said after my silence. "Have it your way."

Then he came closer and closer, I stepped backwards until I was up against the wall. Eventually he towered over me. I closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE!"

I opened my eyes. Saul was standing there, with all the boys, and what looked like half the police force. Logan froze, with several guns trained on him he couldn't move unless he wanted immediate death. I stepped sideways, away from Logan.

"Oh no you don't, little one, you're my bargaining chip." Logan gripped my wrist and held a gun to my back. I gasped as the cool metal clicked. He could shoot. I looked up at Saul, his face a mixture of anger and worry. I shivered and he looked over me, eyes widening at the bruises.

Do not do anything stupid, I willed silently; please do not do anything stupid. Saul grimaced. "Give me Karla."

It was as though we were frozen in time, nobody daring to move because the others could shoot. Well someone had to make the first move. We couldn't stay like this forever.

"Drop the gun Logan!" Victor ordered. I shifted and his hold on me tightened. I gritted my teeth. The gun held against my back lowered slightly and I took my chance. Twisting around suddenly, I freed an arm and knocked the gun out of Logan's outstretched hand. It fell to the ground with a clatter and I kicked it towards Victor. Logan let go of my other arm in shock and I darted away, breathing heavily.

He made towards me and a gun clicked, holding him in place. I grinned and backed away, watching as heavily armed officers cuffed both Logan and O'Halloran and as Victor read them both their right. Slowly I turned to look at Saul.

Saul P.O.V:

Karla slammed into me, wrapping her legs around my waist and sliding both arms around my neck. I hugged her back just as fiercely, pulling her tight against my chest. She kissed me tenderly and dropped her head to my shoulder.

"Thank God you're alive." I whispered in her ear. Karla raised her head to look at me; she was crying. "Don't cry, sugar, I'm here. They're not going to hurt you anymore. How badly are you hurt? You're frozen; let's get you out of here." I turned to Trace, who nodded and pulled his brothers away.

Thank you, I told him. He rolled his eyes. I held back a laugh and turned my full attention to Karla.

"Saul, you came," she whispered. "I was so scared, Saul, they were- he was- I couldn't- I wouldn't of done it." She finished lamely, dropping her head down on my shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I know, baby, I know." I murmured, walking out of the warehouse and into the night. It was about four am. I hesitated and Karla's head darted up.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Nothing to worry about sugar, it's just it is really cold out there and you don't have a jacket or any shoes." I looked down at her tiny feet and grimaced.

"You're bleeding." Karla looked down to her feet and blinked.

"It's from where I kicked the gun to Victor." She sighed. "I'll be okay."

"If you're sure," I said cautiously, stepping out into the harsh wind and snow. Karla shivered and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I held her tighter as I walked.

"Cold…" she mumbled. I smiled. I did warn you, I told her.

"Not long now sweetheart,"

Trace had already switched the car on and the heater was on to the max. I grinned and opened the door. Karla mumbled something incoherent as I eased her onto the seat. I pulled off my coat and draped it over her body, grimacing at the several bruises.

"Wait," she muttered, standing- and wobbling- on the car seat. I held her waist to stop her falling and looked at her confused. She took my face in her hands and kissed me furiously. I kissed her back and pulled her closer, running my hands over her back. Once it was clear I wasn't going to pull away, she let go of my face and dropped her hands to my shoulders. Both our heads tilted in opposite directions and we kissed until we were breathless.

"Sorry," she whispered, her face inches from mine. "I needed to do that."

I closed the gap between us and kissed her quickly.

"Yeah, so did I, sugar." I told her.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Finding Sky

Author's Note: Well, here it is- my final chapter in Snowstorm. Thank you Momo16, your reviews have meant everything to me xoxox. Well here we go again!

Aftermath:

Two Days Later- Christmas Eve.

Saul's P.O.V:

I smiled as a low thump hit my knee. Without lowering my eyes from my book I could tell that Karla's head had dropped onto my knee; she was sitting at my feet- the action was completely inevitable.

"You okay sugar?" I asked quietly. It was just us; the boys were out, taking a break to prepare for the celebrations tomorrow. If I was honest, the previous events had left Karla slightly off. She was more quiet than usual and her infectious smile didn't quite meet her eyes. She had brushed of my concerns with a wave of her hand as if nothing had happened. No response, I sighed and nudged her back with my toe.

"Sugar?" Still no response. I sighed and gave up. Turning back to my book, I left her to watch TV sideways. It was a routine I had grown used to over these last few days; if she didn't answer, leave her. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but it seemed the best way to deal with it.

"I'm sorry." I jumped in shock and almost dropped my book. It had been all quiet and then suddenly "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked. What did Karla have to be sorry for?

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"No I meant what are you saying sorry for?"

She sat there silent for a minute, thinking. I was about to go back to my book when;

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting, yesterday and the day before."

I raised my eyebrows and looked down at her. "Karla honey…"

"No Saul I'm serious, I really am sorry." Karla scrambled to her feet and kneeled on my lap. "I've been so distant lately and I don't really know how to explain it, but the thing- Saul don't you dare interrupt me!" Karla snapped when I opened my mouth.

"The thing is the situation, it really freaked me out and I thought that maybe I could handle it, that if I just left it alone it would go away. But it's not working and don't want to handle it alone anymore, because it freaks me out, so I'm sorry, I really am sorry. And you've been the best husband in the world and I've just been awful." Karla looked up at me, tears glimmering in her eyes. "Can you forgive me?"

"Karla honey," I reached up and wiped away the tears trailing down her cheeks. "You, my darling, you are my number one priority, the reason for me living. If I didn't have you, I'd probably gone off the rails by now. every day, when you smile, when you laugh, when you twist your ankle in those stupid heels to make yourself look taller, every time you do that you make me the happiest man alive, because I got you out of every woman in the world. And that day, when I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone, I really meant it. So don't you think, that while you've been going on about how sorry you are, that I have already forgiven you."

Karla giggled and looked up at me with large eyes. I laughed and pulled her against me, kissing her cheek and wrapping my arms around her waist. My book fell onto the floor as she snuggled up beside me, feet just dangling off the edge of the seat, but it lay there forgotten.

"Love you."

"Forever."

Author's Note: So there we go! Short and sweet huh? Or just sickly?


End file.
